


Dear diary, I have a crush on my bestfriend

by Youagain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Diary/Journal, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It was 3am ok, M/M, Uh i have no actual idea what i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youagain/pseuds/Youagain
Summary: Donghyuck "accidently" reads his best friend's diary and he doesn't know how to feel when he sees his name in there.





	Dear diary, I have a crush on my bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all at like 3am please be nice. I also have no idea what I wrote I'm just publishing this, probably gonna regret this in the morning but .. shrugs

Mark and Donghyuck were neighbors and best friends. They went to the same school and had sleepovers almost every night. 

  


Donghyuck was in the kitchen helping his mother when he sees Mark entering his house with a heavy bag on his shoulders. Donghyuck broke into a grin, hoping that maybe, he came over to stay for the night.

  


"Sorry dude, mom said no." Mark sighs. "She said the summer vacations are over so I can only stay over when it's the weekend." 

  


Donghyuck's grin drops but he's still happy that he came. Its okay, atleast they can visit each other on the weekends.

  


Donghyuck is fine with this as long as he gets to see his face everyday. 

  


"It's fine we'll make it work. Beat you to the best controller?" Donghyuck asks, mischievousness brimming his voice. 

  


Mark breaks into a grin, "of course, you're going  _ down _ ." 

  


Donghyuck's face mirrors his grin and they both run for the playstation in his room.

  


"Ha ha  _ ha, _ " Donghyuck gives out a maniacal fake laughter. "You always lose at this!" 

  


"Its because you push me and I don't wanna fall down the stairs!" Mark takes off his bag, keeps it beside the bed, settles down on the floor beside his best friend and looks at him to realize the other is already staring. 

  


Donghyuck is looking at him. He's  _ staring _ at him. He knows this but he can't help it. 

  


"It means I'm the better one here," 

  


Mark looks back at the screen and scoffs.

  
  
  
  
  


They fight battles and wars, save hostages, kill the bad guy's boss, save the city in an hour or two. 

  


This comes to an end when they hear Donghyuck's mom announce, "Mark! your mom called, she wants you to come home!" 

  


"Coming, auntie!" Mark shouts back.

  


After making sure they saved their game at a checkpoint Mark gets up and starts to leave. 

  


They do their handshake and then Mark says, "See you tomorrow in school then,"

  


"What's the first period?" Donghyuck asks, Marking out his plans for how to bunk class tomorrow but legally.

  


"Uh, chemistry, I think?" Mark replies, shaking his hair. 

  


Donghyuck groans and Mark lets out a small giggle. 

  


"Ok, see you then." Donghyuck responds and Mark starts walking down the stairs. 

  


"Mark!" Donghyuck's mom calls from behind, Mark flinches and turns around "geez, auntie," he wheezes out, a smile creeping on his face.

  


"Here, take this and tell your mom that I made this with a new recipe so feedback is much appreciated." She says and hands him a plastic container with food in it. 

  


"Thank you, will do." Mark says and then looks at Donghyuck one last time, standing on the stairs with a slight smile on his face before exiting. 

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck haves dinner, tells his mom that the new recipe was delicious, watches some TV with his parents then goes straight to bed. 

  


He's lying on his bed when suddenly his eye catches something out of place in his room. 

  


Its Mark's bag.

  


It had a book protruding out of its zippers and Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh, he never did close his zippers. 

  


He was curious now as to what did he keep in his bag. It's not like he hasn't in his life seen what's inside it. He has like a bazillion times, looking for an extra pen, a rough notebook to draw on or looking for some snacks to steal but this notebook looked new, he had never seen this. 

  


He flops over to the foot of his bed and slowly pulls the notebook out. 

  


It had a transparent cover with a small watermelon sticker on the right side. Donghyuck smiles. 

  


He opens the first page. 

  


There's nothing there. 

  


He tilts the page and it looks like some kind of rap with the sloppiest handwriting Donghyuck has ever seen in his entire life and some cute stars and smiley faces on the corner of the pages. 

  


He tilts to the next page and there's a dream written on it. 

  


_ Oh, it's a diary. _

  


The dream was something about how he goes to school at night with his parents for a speech and his parents just leave him there and then he starts crying.

  


Donghyuck feels bad for laughing at that. He has no idea where he is going with this.

  


He tilts to the next page and Donghyuck's smile drops. 

  


The first word is his name.

  


_ Donghyuck. He's so beautiful. I would like to tell him that without sounding weird. I would like to show him how beautiful he is even though he already knows, Haha. I wanna love him with him knowing that I love him, you know? Is that too much to ask? Sometimes when he smiles all I can think about is how I wanna kiss him lol but don't tell him I said that. Wow, I feel like. Woah like.. my heart just got… light?? Like a feather After I wrote this down, oh my God I thought that only happened in movies.. welp. I hope nobody reads this, fingers crossed! _

  


And there was a poorly drawn finger crossed emoji next to it. 

  


Donghyuck wasn't sure how to sort out his feelings, he had this sudden urge to kiss him for writing this so cutely but he also had this urge to kill him for keeping this from him for so long.

  


Donghyuck knows he acted out of Impulsiveness when he realizes he sneaked out, walked two blocks in his pyjamas, climbed the house and now is opening Mark's window as quietly as possible. 

  


He has done this like a million times before but this felt different. His heart was beating at an abnormal level, his breathing rate was high and his brain couldn't stop replaying the words in his head.

  


He succeeds and jumps over the windowsill and enters his room with a light thud and Mark suddenly sits up and screams in the highest pitched voice. 

  


"Shut the fuck up." Donghyuck whispers, walking over to him, which to himself, seemed really aggressive. 

  


Mark puts a hand on his chest and and tries to calm his breathing down. "Oh my God, it's you." He wheezes out.

  


Donghyuck gets up on the bed and sits on Mark with his legs on his either side.

  


Mark squeaks and his eyes widen. 

  


"Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on me?" Donghyuck asks, frowning.

  


"Wha-" Mark's words are cut off when Donghyuck leans in and kisses him.

  


Mark's lips were soft on his, his skin felt softer than ever under his hands. The hair on his nape kept him grounded and not exploding into nothingness. He kept rubbing his thumbs on the other's cheeks and Mark sighs into the kiss. 

  


Donghyuck pulls away just a little for them to catch their breath. Mark's hot Colgate breath fanned his face but he didn't mind, he loved this more than anything. 

  


"Woah, is this a dream?" Mark murmurs. And Donghyuck's smile couldn't stop itself from appearing on his face so he pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. 

  


He had a reputation to keep up.

  


Mark sits up on his elbows and kisses Donghyuck. 

  


Donghyuck is so taken aback he was about to fall off the bed. This makes him giggle into the kiss and he throws his arms on the other's shoulders his fingers finding their way to the hair at the nape. 

  


Mark pulls away, lies down again and just stares at Donghyuck. 

  


"Are you real? If yes, can you pinch me?" Mark is still looking at Donghyuck with a fond look in his eyes and Donghyuck's heart can't help but flutter. 

  


Donghyuck leans in and bites his nose as hard as he could without hurting him. 

  


"Ouch!" Mark exclaims, cleaning the saliva off his face. "That's so gross!"

  


Donghyuck lets out a chuckle, "I always wanted to do this and by the way that was in your mouth like a second ago." 

  


Mark scrunches his nose and Donghyuck has the urge to bite it again. 

  


"I can't believe you read my diary," Mark shakes his head. Donghyuck would think he was offended if it wasn't for the slight quirk of the corner of his lips.

  


"It was literally calling out to me!" Donghyuck defends himself. "I can't believe you'd been crushing on  _ me _ while I was busy crushing on  _ you!  _ This is so pathetic." 

  


"You're pathetic," Mark comments.

  


Donghyuck makes a face at him before pulling him in for another kiss. 

  
  
  
  


They're feet were now tangled under the covers with Donghyuck's head on Mark's chest, listening to his heartbeat, while the other played with his fingers. 

  


"There's school tomorrow, I think we should sleep." Mark's yawns between sentence and Donghyuck can't help but yawn too. 

  


It was pretty late. They could tell by the shadows being formed by the rising sun. 

  


"Are you gonna stay over?" Mark whispers and then turns his head to look at him. 

  


Donghyuck looks back at him, taking in the beauty he never thought he'd witness this close. 

  


"No, I'm just leaving." Donghyuck sits up, stretches his arms and gets off the bed. 

  


Mark laughs, "its past our curfew," he laughs again, his arm covering his eyes. 

  


"Mark, go to sleep," Donghyuck responds. 

  


"Do you ever wonder what would happen if we-"

  


" _ Mark."  _ Donghyuck cuts him off. He's too sleepy for an existential crisis at 5am.

  


Mark uncovers his eyes and looks at him. "Yeah?" He then lets out a soft chuckle and says, "you're so cute, have I ever mentioned this before? Well now I have, Ha." 

  


Donghyuck smiles, gives him a kiss on his forehead before sliding down the window again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
